


Needles Of Affection (Ibuki X Mikan)

by HoneydewFanfics



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneydewFanfics/pseuds/HoneydewFanfics
Summary: I have written this story on Wattpad but I'm Uploading it as my First Fanfic here! Idk much since I just made my account But I hope you Enjoy!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Celestia used Fire! It didn't work and instead, it fired back and then she got hit by a firetruck (Idk if this is a Chapter or desc idk AO3 stuff)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

Mikan's POV

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID FAT PIG" I hear my Abusive dad shout. "C-c-coming!" I say while trying to hold the fear in my voice. I Scurry down stairs In fear. "IF YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL BY EVEN 1 SECOND YOUR GONNA REGRET BEING BORN" He shouted at me once I came in the Living room. "O-o-ok s-s-sir" I said whilst stuttering. ('Great I stuttered. Now he is probably gonna hit me.') I thought to Myself. 1 bottle smash...... 2 bottle smash.......... And my arm and leg were bleeding............ "Oh and your not getting any Breakfast fat pig." I walk out the door. Once I walked out I went to my bag and got some Bandages. I saw my best friend, Ibuki standing at the end of the street. "H-hi Ibuki!" I said while stuttering a bit. "Hi Mikan" Ibuki said Excitedly. "Ibuki was wondering if you got Food today" Ibuki asked Concerned. "N-n-no..........." I said. "Don't worry Mikan! Ibuki always brings Extra Food!" Ibuki said Happily.

Ibuki's POV

"Don't worry Mikan! Ibuki always brings Extra Food!" I said Happily. "T-t-thanks Ibuki." Mikan said. She quickly ate the food. It seemed like she hasn't eaten in a week. "Ibuki wants to ask you something." I said to Mikan. "W-w-what i-is i-it I-ibuki?" She asked in fear. "When did you last eat? Be honest with Ibuki." I asked Mikan. "Um......... Last w-week......." Mikan replied. "Atleast a brought an Extra bento box!" I said back to her. "Here! Take it!" I said to Mikan, again. "A-are y-you s-s-sure?" She asked while she was Blushing a bit. "Yes!" I replied. We walked to school Together.

AN: EEEEEK! They're so cute together :3


	3. Chapter 2

Mikan's POV

Whilst me and Ibuki are chatting our way to school, I see my bully, Hiyoko Saionji. "Oh look! It's the Stupid fat Pig and her Friend!" Hiyoko says while laughing at me. "Hey! Leave Mikan Alone!" Ibuki shouts. "What? Are you gonna fight about it?" The short Pigtailed female asked while laughing a bit. "Ibuki will fight about it!" "Hey! Will you stop Arguing and Fighting? I'm trying to eat in peace!" Akane says Violently. "Sorry!" Ibuki says while grabbing my hand and Running, At this I slightly Blush, Whilst Im trying my best not to trip.  
Since it's our first day back at School after the Summer Holiday there isn't going to be much Work to do and more fun stuff, Also I over heard a teacher talking on the last day saying there is gonna be a Suprise party or something.

~Epic time skip Brought to you by The Monokubs And Also Everyone Has Arrived~

Mikan's POV

We all Agreed on the Last day that we would all walk in Together, Although Fuyuhiko didn't like that plan but he was forced to do it with us. We did do it everyday on the First day of the new Grade. I guess it's time to walk in now. When we walked in we heard alot of Party Poppers go off, In result making me nearly have a Panic Attack. There was also a Banner that said 'Welcome Back!'

~After School~

Insert Cliffhanger Here


End file.
